The Things We Do For the Ones We Love
by Chibodee Crocket
Summary: Hey, here's a one shot ChibodeeAllenby that I was talked into writing. Jester Gundam is looking for revenge against Chibodee so he targets Allenby! WARNING: Jester Gundam's fighter is really creepy in this! BEWARE THE CLOWN!


Chibodee: Well here's my first one shot and it's a romance fic. I gotta say that it felt weird writing it since I'm a guy, but I was talked into it! Also, this fic is dedicated to my dearest friend Allenby Beardsly, who also helped me with a couple different things on this fic.  
  
Allenby: Awww, good doggy!  
  
Chibodee: Heh, well enjoy!  
  
The Things We Do For the Ones We Love  
  
Ha ha ha....what does he care for? How can I hurt him? His country? Noooooooo, too much to cover on such a grand scale. It must affect him personally....Hmmm hmm ha ha....The other shuffles? Noooooooo, they could easily gang up and on me and then where would I be....AH! His crew! Bwa hah hah hah, yes! They're like family to him! Yes! Yes! Yes! NOOOOOOOO! They're almost always around him, I'd never have my chance.....Then how! How can I torture him!? How can I steal his life from him without ever spilling his blood!? How can I have my revenge!? ............................................................................ .......................................Heh.........heh heh..........of course........................her.....................It's sooo simple! Aha yes! She's perfect! He loves her! He cares for her more than anything in the world! That girl must DIE! Her pain will be his pain, and with her death he will be broken! He will love the will to live! I will have sweet vengeance! You'll see, Chibodee Crocket! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha................  
  
"Jester Gundam is being nothing short of ruthless in this battle! It's as if has some personal vendetta against Allenby Beardsly and her Nobel Gundam!" The Gundam Fight announcer said into her microphone to the thousands op spectators that anxiously watched the exciting match. People had come from all over the world to see the 14th Gundam Fight Tournament that was being held in Tokyo, Japan. However, they were oblivious to the carefully planned payback Jester Gundam's pilot Romario had been planning for almost a year.  
  
"I'll show this bozo!" Allenby thought as her Nobel Gundam let loose a hail of slashes with it's beam whip at Jester Gundam. The circus themed Gundam mimicked Nobel Gundam's attacks in order to block the, it's seemingly effortless movements also serving to mock it's female opponent.  
  
"Hee hee hah hah hah..." Romario chuckled from within his Gundam. "Time for the real fun to begin......"  
  
Jester Gundam jumped straight into Nobel Gundam, forcing them to fall over with Nobel Gundam firmly pinned beneath it. Jester Gundam then began to swiftly and unmercifully strike Nobel Gundam's head and torso over and over as it's fighter's laughter rang out in amusement. Allenby tried to break free but with her arms being held down, Nobel Gundam was immobilized and helpless against the attack. Jester Gundam kept attacking until Nobel Gundam was so badly damaged it couldn't even try to stand up once Jester Gundam then got off of it. Jester Gundam then grabbed Nobel Gundam's head and lifted it up.  
  
"Ready to die, sweetheart?" Romario said in a maniacal and purely insane voice, just as his Gundam's other hand grabbed Nobel Gundam's torso and started trying to crush the cockpit.  
  
As the crowd looked on in disbelief at what Jester Gundam planned to do, a man with pink and blue hair stood in a silent rage. The whites of his green eyes were bloodshot, and he was clenching his fists so hard that his fingernails broke through the skin of his palms and blood began to trickle from them. He couldn't, he wouldn't let that clown get away with this. "I will save her, he'll pay...." The man thought as he ran to the nearby Neo- American Gundam hanger.  
  
"At last! Revenge! Revenge against the fool who made a fool of me! Die! DIE!" Romario screamed as his Gundam continued crushing Nobel Gundam's cockpit with it's hands.  
  
Inside Nobel Gundam, Allenby was truly scared. She was trembling from the fear of what she knew was going to happen. "I'm going to die." She thought and tears rolled down her face as she closed her eyes and waited for the end.  
  
It didn't come though. Instead, she heard a loud crash and opened her eyes to see Gundam Maxter pull Jester Gundam away from her Nobel Gundam and throw it into a nearby abandoned building. Gundam Maxter then picked up Jester Gundam and tore the cockpit from the machine with Romario still inside.  
  
"Now you'll pay for what you did to her!" Chibodee cried out and Romario's screams were heard for a moment before they were silenced by Gundam Maxter as it crushed the cockpit of Jester Gundam in it's hand.  
  
Later, Chibodee stood on the roof of his Gundam's hanger, looking out over the city of Tokyo and thinking about what had happened. Neo-America had been disqualified from the Gundam Fight., not only for interrupting a match that was not his to fight in, but for killing a Gundam fighter. It made no difference that Romario had gone insane and would have killed Allenby if Chibodee had not stopped him, the fact still remained that he had taken the life of the Portuguese Gundam fighter.  
  
Chibodee didn't care though. He didn't give a damn that he had been disqualified. All he could think about was "She's safe now." As he sighed he heard the door to the roof open and someone walked over and stood beside him on the ledge. Chibodee didn't turn his head to look, but he knew it was Allenby. She sighed, then spoke after a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry," Allenby said almost whispering, "I know you were kicked out of the Gundam Fight because of me."  
  
"No." Chibodee told her while shaking his head. "It wasn't your fault. I chose to do what I did, and I don't regret that I did it."  
  
He turned and began to walk away when Allenby called out to him again. "Chibodee! Why? Why did you do that? Why did you save me if you knew what would happen?!"  
  
Chibodee turned slowly and gave her a small smile. "You know why I did it. I love you Allenby." He said then turned and started to walk away again. He then heard Allenby running after him and once she caught up to she turned and the two stood facing one another. Chibodee's green eyes met Allenby's and for a few moments they just stared at each other. Allenby then threw herself into Chibodee, wrapping her arms around him in a hug and started crying against him. Chibodee held her close to him and Allenby whispered something to him.  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
